Mischief in Itself
by Marissa of the Pen
Summary: Based on Fantasia's The Socerer's Apprentice. Lila and Mickey were two apprentices for the Master, but after the broom and water incedent, the Mickey and Lila must find a way to harness their magic, before time runs out. Rating may change. No pairings.


**Mischief in Itself**

It was late, far beyond late in fact. It was maybe midnight, and my master was still at him work. He was a sorcerer and I, a sorcerer's apprentice. This is me. I am sixteen, a girl whose parents gave me up so I could earn some money for the family. They _said_ that I was going to learn in ways of magic, but really I spend my days hauling buckets of water to and from the well, while I just watched my master at his work.

He had another apprentice too, his name…was Mickey. A mouse, so eager to learn magic more than I ever would. I felt bad for him. We were really close, and I found him to be my brother. Whenever I was in trouble or he was in a sticky situation, we watched out for each other. I cried when he cried. I laughed when he laughed. We had the same job, hauling the water but we were forbidden to speak with each other. However, we talked as much as we could at night.

The night that started it all was a cold night in December. It was maybe 18 degrees outside and at midnight, the Master was still practicing his works. We hauled buckets in a pattern too familiar for my comfort. Mickey stalled as he passed by the doorway where the Master practiced his spells. He had a bucket full of water on the crook of his arm, and I was coming up on him. My bucket was actually overflowing and I had to put it down to push Mickey along.

I whispered in his ear. "Mickey, come on… Last run of the night."

He looked back at me but then continued on. I waited a little bit before I picked up my own bucket and continued on our way. Mickey dumped his but turned around too late. He had turned around, right in my path. My bucket tipped and down it fell, soaking him to his core. I gasped with a mixture of shock and frustration. To my displeasure, the thundering voice of our old master snarling at us.

"LILA! MICKEY!"

We turned around stiffly. Mickey was completely drenched. Our robes were drenched, mostly Mickey's. My bucket had fallen and the well was getting lower as the time ticked by.

"Why are you two wet?" He commanded. I was dumbfounded and speechless. Both Mickey and I tried to choke out an explanation. It didn't work. "Mickey! Go put on a fresh robe! Lila! You may turn in for the night!"

We bowed in respect. "Yes, master."

As this happened, we went and turned to our quarters, down a small hallway and across from each others in a narrow stone hallway. The old castle was once used for a king but when the royal family died out, Master, an old friend, was appointed head. That day, was the day I met Mickey and the Master and said goodbye to my parents for the last time. The mini-dungeon was used for Mickey and I's sleeping quarters, but thankfully, we were only a few steps from each other.

Once we were behind the door that led to the hallway, I turned to him. "Are you okay?" I asked him with a worried expression sprawled across my face. "You've been off tonight and I don't know why."

He sighed. "I just… can't stand to see the Master practice this late at night. And to make matters worse, I have to spend another hour trying to feed the well again!"

"I can stay up with you if you'd like." I offered.

He shook his head bluntly. "I'll be okay. Just need to get a new robe so I don't freeze to death. And it needs to be washed anyway."

I looked at it. "I can help you wash it. Come into my cell so I can help you." I smiled.

We went into my hobble of a room. It was a small place, maybe the size of a regular bathroom. It had a bed, a small bathroom, and a large sink used for washing my clothes. Mickey gave me his robe, leaving him only in his hand-me-down raggedy brown shorts. I took the robe with a snarky "thank you" and turned the sink on to let it soak. I wasn't going to let him take any chances with the magic water that we hauled to and fro every single day of our lives.

I would describe Mickey and I's relationship as strictly platonic. As I recently had found out, the Master may be related to me and I am a girl, and the Master isn't exactly the most equal man. But with losing all contact with the world, I could never find out for sure if he was related to me and why he was like this. I kept all of the robes in my room mainly because Mickey was in the smallest quarters that there could be, and he needed just a little more extra room. Unfortunately, all of his robes were dirty so he had to wear his red robe.

He tied the small tawny colored belt around his middle and brushed his ears back in disgust. He really did have to work the night. "Well, guess I'd better…start while I'm still conscious."

"I'll help you." I offered once more but he flat out refused once more.

"Not happening."

"Fine. Just…be careful and don't get into any more trouble than you already are!" I warned as I squeezed the water out of his robe and rubbed it down with soap. "I think the Master's gone to bed, so if you can get the well to stay full you can come back early to bed and then get up to finish it in the early morning."

"Yeah…" He muttered blankly. "That's sounds good."

I watched him as he numbly walked out of the room. I knew he wanted to practice magic so badly. I just didn't know he wanted it that bad. I hated to just leave him going like that… What was I supposed to do? My eyelids were heavy enough as it was, and I just needed a few minutes rest…


End file.
